A management system (e.g., an identity management system) is typically used to manage accounts (e.g., users, groups, roles, entitlements, permissions, devices, or any real-world physical or non-physical entity that may be modeled as an account) for various remote systems. For example, a management system may facilitate provisioning (e.g., creating or activating), deprovisioning (e.g., deactivating or deleting), modifying accounts associated with various remote systems, or the like. However, management systems have traditionally been individually preconfigured by an administrator to interface with each of the various remote systems. And as the number of remote systems increases, preconfiguring management systems to interface with each of the remote systems becomes onerous due to, for example, scalability issues, code duplicity, excessive setup costs, and excessive management costs.